Proposal For Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Number eight in the 'Happy' series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So here's number eight. Part one of two. Oooooooo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it people.**

"What if she says no Ron?"

"She won't."

"But what if she does?"

Harry and Ron were sat in the small office that they shared in the Auror office.

"Harry she won't. I may be rubbish at this sort of thing but for some reason my sister loves you. Of course she'll say yes."

"Do you think the thing will work?" Harry asked still worried.

"Yeah just as long as they don't get mixed up, though I'm sure that George would _love _the tiara. Still not sure why you're putting that in, you could just put a normal hat in you know."

"It's because Ginny's-" Harry paused. "She'll get it."

"Ok then." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Let me see the ring."

"I- Ok." Harry said pulling a small purple box out of his pocket, where he had kept it since he brought it a week ago, and pushed it towards Ron.

Ron opened the box taking in the white gold band with a good sized diamond set into it.

"Nice." He said nodding his approval.

"So you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah." Ron said smiling.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Harry of course she will. Even if she doesn't want to marry _you _she'll say yes just to get the ring."

"I knew I should have spoken to Hermione about this." Harry said frowning and taking back the ring.

"No Harry. It'll be fine. She loves you. I know you're nervous, remember what I was like before I asked Hermione? But that turned out fine. And you'll be ok."

"Yeah it'll be fine." Harry said finally agreeing.

"I can't believe that you're going to marry my sister." Ron said shaking his head.

"She's got to say yes first Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, how many times? She will. But Merlin it's a bit crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's what I want. I love her Ron. I always want her in my life." He shook his head. "I don't know."

"I do," Said Ron a smile on his face. "It will all be ok."

**A/n: So hope you liked. If you did you know what to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So heres part two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Merry Christmas everyone." Mr Weasley said raising his glass, everyone else around the table followed suit with a chorus of "Merry Christmas."

They were all sat around the kitchen table in the Burrow. Having just eaten a delicious Christmas lunch.

Harry picked up the Christmas cracker in front of him and leaned into Ginny.

"Pull my cracker?" He asked offering he the other end of the cracker he was holding.

"Maybe later." She said giggling as she took the other end.

"On three." Harry said. Ginny nodded. "One... Two... Three."

Both of them pulled on the cracker. There was an explosive bang and a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them both.

Waving her hand in front of her, Ginny said "You win."

Harry was holding the larger part of the cracker.

"You have it." Harry said handing it to her.

"But-" Ginny started trying to give it back, but Harry pushed it back toward her and shook his head. "Ok silly."

She emptied the contents of the cracker out in front of her on the table. Watching a silver tiara, a small purple box and a small slip of paper that usually carried a joke.

"That's really pretty Gin." Hermione said from her other side, she was sporting a bright pink sequinned trilby on top of her unruly hair. "Put it on."

Ginny did as she was told before picking p the piece of paper.

But she didn't see the joke that she was expecting. Instead the slip of paper in front of her read 'Will You Marry Me?' She stared at the words trying to process them.

"What's your joke Gin?" George asked her from across the table.

"It's- It's not a joke. I- it says 'Will you marry me?'"

"Well will you?" Harry asks her smiling nervously at the prospect of being turned down in front of the entire Weasley family.

"I- oh Harry." Ginny said kissing him.

"Open the box." Harry whispered breaking the kiss.

She opened the box and gasped as she saw the white gold band, a single diamond set in it.

"I believe you should be down on one knee Mr Potter." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Silly me." Harry said rising from his seat at the table before lowering himself onto one knee in front of her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," He said taking one of her hands in his. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

"Yes you great fool." Ginny said.

"Really?" Harry asked beaming.

"Really." She said tears rolling down her face. He slid the ring onto her finger getting up and kissing her.

They broke apart at the sound of clapping from around the table.

"Oh my dears." Molly said getting up and rushing around the table to them, "This is wonderful." She said tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

A chorus of "Congratulations" rained at the from around the table, but neither of the heard it. Just stared at each other grinning from ear to ear- they were getting married.

**A/n: So there it is. Hope you liked.**


End file.
